Naruto Clash in the Land of Anime!
by PinkPearlVoice
Summary: A new foe faces Naruto and team 7 but are they able to break out of this jutsu and rise above this adversity?


"Na-...ru-...to!!!!!!" Sakura growled with a deep power in her voice and a clenched fist as she threatened to punch the idiot who was now 'sitting too close to her'.

"S-Sakura! I can explain!" Naruto defensively called out. He was lost in words. What was he supposed to say? '_Sakura you smelled good today so I just wanted to be closer to the smell! ' _

Oh well, it was the only thing that came to mind...so he said it.

"Sakura you smelled good today so I just wanted to be closer to the smell!" Naruto practically screamed in his defense. Her fist clenched even tighter as her anger grew.

"What he means to say, Sakura, is that he wanted to ask, are you using a new kind of shampoo?" Sasuke calmly but convinsingly observed.

Sakura unclenched her fist and gave a blank look followed by the gradual blush.

"I am actually...Thank you-Sa...guys...for noticing."

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was now sitting down in his thinking pose.

_Why does he always know what to say? It's as if we're in a shojo and he's the _

_bishounen friend while I'm just a background character._

Naruto sighed.

**"You three think you are true ninjas, yes?"** an unfamiliar voice slyly questioned from out of the blue.

The three of them instantly jumped up and looked all around them for an enemy.

**"Let me save you some time...All of you look right."**

Naruto and Sakura instantly looked right but with their weapons ready. Sasuke had turned left expecting that to be a trick but before them on their right stood a beautiful woman. She was about five feet tall with brown curly hair scaling her back. She had a kimono on that was a royal purple with specks of pink, red, and green.

Naruto and Sakura dropped their guard, suspecting that someone of her beauty couldn't be dangerous.

**"I've seen you three in action before but I'd like to test your powers."**

Sasuke's head whipped around and angrily looked at the woman.

"First you tell us who you are and what you want!" Sasuke demanded.

The woman had a blank stare of shock for a few moments but then blinked and replied happily, **"Of course, I was getting to that. My name is Tomoyo but I'm afraid that's all I can give you. What I want is to test your powers and see if you can beat this jutsu."**

"Look lady! We don't have time for this! Sensei will be here soon enough and we need to leave on a mission!" Naruto barked.

Tomoyo blinked. ** "I see...but then again...Who said that you had a choice in this?"**

She opened her eyes that now glowed with a symbol around the pupil. In that same instant all of the world around them had changed and Tomoyo had faded away. They had been sucked into the jutsu.

Sakura then noticed something. Her hair, her outfit, and her figure...everything had been changed. She seemed to be alone as well.

"Sasuke?!? Naruto!" She called out.

A big penguin creature sat up and looked at her oddly,

"Miss Ellie, are you feeling okay?-Poyo Who's Sasuke Naruto?-Poyo"

Sakura looked behind her then looked back at the penguin.

"Who are you talking to?" Sakura asked in a very confused tone.

The penguin instantly did an anime fall,

"You Miss Ellie!-Poyo"

Sakura blinked. 'Ellie?"

"Yes!-poyo The tattoo on your right shoulder is proof enough.-poyo"

She quickly looked at her right shoulder. There clear as daylight was the name Ellie.

"Miss Ellie you seem to have some kind of memory lapse.-poyo" the penguin pointed out while looking very concerned. "My name is Ruby.-poyo I'm rich and I'm your boyfriend-poyo"Ruby reminded her.

"Wait a minute...You are my boyfriend?-poyo"Sakura looked kind of disgusted.

"That's right!-poyo"Ruby happily responded.

"How long have we been going out?-poyo" Sakura almost threw up in her mouth as she forced this sentence out.

"Years now-poyo! We are to be married later this month!-poyo." Ruby happily annonuced.

"Ruby what are you talking about?" A handsome black haired man asked as he stood behind Ruby.

"Ah!-poyo How long were you there Musica?!?!-poyo." Ruby frantically interrogated."Long enough to hear what you're doing to poor Ellie." Musica laughed as he pushed Ruby out of the way, "We don't know what her powers of Aetherion can do so we shouldn't take advantage of her like that." Musica then looked at Sakura and smiled. Sakura blushed as she looked away.

"As you can tell, my name's Musica. You, me, Griff, Plue, Haru, Let, and Ruby here are out searching for the Rave stones while trying to get rid of all the shadow stones." Musica explained.

"So...who am I and what do I do?-poyo"Sakura asked.

"Stop saying poyo that's Ruby's thing and it's already stupid enough when he uses it. You're Ellie you fire tofa blasters at shadow stone holders and you yourself hold a mysterious power." Musica answered in an annoyed tone.

Sakura nodded and happily asked, "So...now what?"

"Oh...well we need to find Haru, wherever that annoying kid is. With Haru though, you gotta love the kid." Musica smiled and walked to where a small white puff ball was as he spoke.

Naruto!

"We need to go find him! Now!"Sakura commanded as she ran up to Musica.


End file.
